Sleeping trough 7 lifes
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: That had been all it took; going to the wrong place in the wrong moment at the wrong time. Maybe in some kind of twisted mind this sounded amusing but to him it had cost him everything. Maybe if he had been a fan of super heroes this would t be as bad… Warning: Might change the Genres; one of them into romance (Merthur)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some idea that I had. Its just the beginning story might or might not end up being a merthur fanfiction tough it will either way have bromance.  
**

**Warning: I`m not sure yet if I`m going to continue it but just so you know that if you choose to follow it or favorite it; you are under the risk of reading a story that I might not get finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it`s characters. **

Run…escape…hide…

Something he had been told to do…

Run…escape…hide…

Things he had never liked to do…

Run…escape…hide…

Yet, there they were…been said; been told to do them…

Run…escape…hide…

Simple instructions…

Run…escape…hide…

Though he never did as told…

Run…escape…hide…

They sounded tempting after a while.

Run…escape…hide…

As cowardly as it was; that was exactly what he had to do…

If he wanted to be free or live at all…

For once in his life he had understood why she had done it. For once in his life he had not questioned her and he had regretted they had been the last words she had said to him.

~000000000~

Rain fell from the sky as he ran through the forest; he none ending thick forest. He had tripped more than once; trying to get away wasn`t easy.

One accident.

One explosion.

One hidden lab and one nosy Merlin.

That had been all it took; going to the wrong place at the wrong moment in the wrong time. Maybe in some kind of twisted mind this sounded amusing but to him it had cost him everything.

Maybe if he had been a fan of super heroes this wouldn`t be as bad…No never mind…

The cut`s he had gotten in the lab hurt more by the second he felt hot all over even with the wind and rain pouring on him the heat refused to leave him.

He was tired, tired of running.

He climbed a tree in hope the rain was too heavy to see anything; in hope they just passed by below him. To his luck that`s what happened the Ograins were gone. He wasn`t just tired of this little run he was tired of running all his life yeah, maybe he was now been chased more than ever but because he had some little healing speed up powers since little; his mother had been paranoid and so they never stayed in one place long enough; at least not long enough for him. The longest they had stayed in one place had been 2 years and that was when his mother hadn`t know about his powers.

He looked down at his body trying to ease the panting and like he expected he was healed again. Ridiculous was an understatement, cliché was more than just an understatement.

Just that his situation didn`t have much to compare to that of a cliché super-human movies except for the powers and sad story part... Ok so it did have a lot in common…

He hadn`t ask for it he didn`t want it in fact if someone else wanted the powers he would gladly give it to them if it meant having his old life back.

Yesterday; no if he was right it might have been decades ago… There was a forest behind Merlin`s house a very old house it was just him and his mother as long as he could remember.

That was the last house they had moved into. She had said: "Don`t wander into the forest it`s dangerous." "Don`t get close to it, stay inside." There was something oddly familiar about it…like he had been there before. He knew he had been there before.

Before they moved there his mother seemed at lost in where to move he had asked but; no response was given or explanation at all in what was happening. He could rarely leave the house and he wasn`t allowed to go to school for reasons his mother never said. It was all really strange he didn`t get any of it.

Why had they moved into the most dangerous place imaginable? That was the question haunting his mind; but he never asked or approached his mother about it. It was better if he didn`t pressure her. But months passed then years, until he was 18 with only books to give him company; knowledge. He barely knew in what century they lived in. They had no technology or anything that could relate to it they were to make no noise during the day and to see at night with no light.

One day, that day…yesterday? His mother had sucked into the forest he followed her. Mother?

She entered a little house. Well at least thats how it looked like to him from the outside but once he went in...there had been no way out. It was a lab but after he made step in everything went black.

~000000000~

The air was cold and wet; the sun had begun to rise as Merlin opened his eyes he could feel traces of it on his skin. "Hey!" Merlin looked around at the sound of a voice; seeing a figure at the bottom of the pine tree he started climbing down finally being able to make out the old man he said: "What do you want…?" He demanded. "I just want to help." The old man shouted back, not knowing wherever to trust him he stayed where he stood. "Come now boy." The old man gave an exasperated sigh. "It will not be long until they come back." Deciding it wasn`t an option to follow the old man he jumped down.

The old man looked at him with a mixture of fright and surprise. "How did you do that?" Merlin looked up at the tree where he had been standing not long ago and the tough of jumping from where he had freighted him. "I-I don`t-"

"It doesn't matter; at least not until we get out of here. It is not safe. Come on now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was`t really thinking on continuing this but, lets see were this story takes me shall we?**

**Disclaimer: For the something numberth time I DO NOT OWN MERLIN and I have written that in all of my stories so if anyone thinks otherwise is because they can`t read. Weird I don`t like writing disclaimers but chapters somehow seem empty without them.**

Merlin followed the old man through the forest until they reached a road. What lied beneath was beyond anything he had imagined. A gasp of admiration left his lips and the old man gave him a puzzled look. "How much did things change?"

Merlin wasn't sure what this old guy knew but he answered nonetheless. "A lot..."

In his mind he would call it and always will call it the city of glass. Everything was crystal like. He wasn't sure what he had expected the 'future' to look like but this, this wasn't it. No, it was much better the air felt less thick and not contaminated at all... He had tough that well, humans would have just continued with their usual ignorance and let the world rot in contamination. After all the way of thinking was always the same 'It is not my problem I won't be living here 200 years from now anyways' 'Who cares about global warming I won't be here when the time comes.' Supposed global warming or not; the earth felt less hot than it had been and the rain...he was glad it wasn't acid rain like it should have been.

They went down the road towards the city continuing on walking, and trying not to gasp in awe at everything he saw was more of a challenge than he had previously tough. "Oh, my god that awesome!" He pointed at a 'car' that had just appeared out of nowhere. "God, you sound like a 3 year old that has never gone out." The old man scowled as they reached one of the houses and the old man pressed some password to enter. They were made out of crystal but they were not see trough as they entered the house he noticed that from the spaces the windows went it was see through the rest was- "What is your name?" The old man said breaking in Merlin's toughs as he sat down in one of the white leather couches gesturing for him to do the same.

"Merlin."

"Well then Merlin, I`m Gaius. I suppose you have a lot of questions." Gaius gave a suggesting eyebrow. He nodded.

Yes, he was drowning in them in fact but all he could manage to say was. "Where am I?" Gaius sighed in exasperation giving him a look that said: 'From all the questions and you asked that one?'

"Merlin." He said his name as calmly as he could. "Since you don`t know the right questions to ask I guess I will just have to explain your situation."

"You are in Camelot." Merlin frowned. "That is not helping me at all..." Gaius sighed once again. "Of course not that why you need to learn what kind of questions you should ask." Gaius scowled at him. "Fine then, explain me my situation." Gaius smiled at him an started. "You have slept through almost 8 hundred years." Merlin looked at Gaius puzzled and wide eyed. If that was true then that kind of explained why he could barely move for over 5 hours before he began being chased. "How?"

"I don`t know why or how but you were used as a test subject. Apparently you were the only one fitting for it since you are the only left surviving, the other ones failed leaving preserved bodies with un-beating hearts but I`m guessing they tough yours didn`t work either since that place was abandoned about 5 hundred years." Merlin looked puzzled at Gaius. "How do you know this? Who are you; who are 'they'? What do you mean the only one lef-

"Calm down Merlin!" Gaius cut him of getting up and bringing him a glass of water. "I know all of this because I have been making research all my life over that old lab and you. I found the place when I was over 20 years old, I found out about things I had rather die without knowing but too late to stop." Merlin's eyebrows nit together. "Yes, in case you were wondering I had a tiny crush on you for over 5 years so no I do not find it creepy at all that I wanted to know more about you. Tough the only thing I was able to figure out was that you have healing abilities and that you were injected with animal genes another experiment they failed at and gave up with apparently yours was a cat`s." Merlin looked at Gaius in a mix of shock confusion and a bunch of mixed feelings he couldn't begin to form. "Am I going to gro a tail and ears?!"

"No, that`s not likely at all." Merlin wanted to ask how he knew all that because no amount of research would be able to answer that sort of things but looking around the place the fact that Gaius was a doctor and some sort of scientist wasn't much of a secret.

**Yeah, yeah short chapter get over it I`ll make the next one longer tough I can`t promise it`ll come anytime soon.**


End file.
